The Green Ninja
Not to be confused with the Green Ninja (character). The Green Ninja is the tenth episode in the first season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot During the night, Cole, Zane, and Jay are all outside on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, each attacking the silhouette of what appears to be Lizaru. In the middle of the battle, Nya shines a light onto them and compliments their training skills, revealing the silhouette to be a training dummy. Inside the Bounty, Kai carelessly wears the Green Ninja suit while he tries out different phrases, looking in the mirror to see his teammates watching him from behind. Cole is quick to make fun of him for his silly actions and Kai explains to the others that he stumbled upon the suit when he was looking around Sensei Wu's room for any clues of who the Green Ninja could be. Zane reminds him that only the one who is destined to fulfill the role of the Green Ninja is allowed to wear it, to which Kai interrupts him saying that he was desperate to reach his True Potential like the others already had. The Ninja then abruptly stop their conversation when they hear the voice of Sensei Wu, who returned home from his journey, and the Ninja (with the exception of Kai) rush out to greet him. Jay excitedly tells Sensei Wu of everything he missed, though when Kai comes out telling his Sensei that he is relieved of his safe return, suddenly Lord Garmadon shows himself from behind his brother. Kai's first instinct is to rush into battle, whereas Zane throws himself in front of Sensei Wu to protect him. Quickly, Sensei Wu orders Kai to stop, informing his students that Lord Garmadon will be staying with them for the purpose of rescuing Lloyd. The Ninja argue, but Sensei Wu silences them. Lord Garmadon assures them that Sensei Wu's words are true and the Ninja begrudgingly agree to respect the wishes of both brothers. At dawn, everyone meets up at the bridge to discuss the Fangblades. Sensei Wu dismisses Kai and Nya to prepare the deck and check the anchor in order to be ready for Serpentine activity. Afterward, as Jay decides to tell Sensei Wu the full story of the events during his absence, Kai admits to Nya that he does not trust Lord Garmadon. While they converse about the subject, Kai convinces himself that he will unlock his True Potential if he can stand up to Lord Garmadon. During the Dark Lord's stay, he surprises the Ninja by casually filing his teeth alongside them. Then at the dining room, Kai watches in disgust as Lord Garmadon eats a dish that Kai identifies as Condensed Evil. Jay and Nya are then relaxing in the video game room while they watch a romantic movie together, only for Lord Garmadon to disrupt it by changing the channel. Lord Garmadon is later seen sunbathing on the deck during a thunderstorm, interrupting the Ninja's sleep the following night with electricity. Lord Garmadon proceeds to play video games in the video game room, Cole and Zane observing together from afar. Kai approaches them commenting that he's playing the game incorrectly, but Cole and Zane admit that Lord Garmadon is fascinating without his villainous intentions. Meanwhile in the Forest of Tranquility, the Falcon spots the Serpentine heading to the Fire Temple. Despite the footage being displayed on the screen in the bridge, Kai is too caught up in preparing himself for a future battle to see it. Upon hearing Sensei Wu speaking to Nya, Kai follows their voices down the hall to overhear his Sensei speaking of the possibility of Nya becoming the Green Ninja. Lord Garmadon confronts Kai about eavesdropping, which quickly results in the two declaring a fight. However, when they begin pushing each other, Nya rushes out to question them. Lord Garmadon informs her of Kai's snooping, though Kai is quick to change the subject when he asks her if she's the Green Ninja, to which she assures him otherwise, saying that she's content being the Samurai. Jay then appears at the door, alerting them that the Falcon has spotted the Serpentine. They all hurry back to the bridge to watch the monitor, Nya noting that the Fire Temple looks unstable. Zane questions the whereabouts of their weapons and Kai realizes that Lord Garmadon is missing as well. The red Ninja runs downstairs and finds Lord Garmadon with the four Golden Weapons in his possession. Immediately they both spring into battle, with Kai closing the door as Nya comes by to investigate. Realizing that the door is locked, Cole breaks the door down using the powers of his True Potential, only to find Kai pinning Lord Garmadon to the ground as he declares himself the victor. Sensei Wu tells Kai that Lord Garmadon allowed himself to be defeated, revealing that he asked his brother to fetch the weapons and that he had no intention of using them himself. The Destiny's Bounty arrives at the Fire Temple and the group travels inside. They watch as the Serpentine dig for the Fangblade, Jay quickly pointing out Lloyd's location in a cage. Rattla uncovers the Fangblade, much to Pythor's pleasure. While Pythor gleefully gazes at the Fangblade, he notices the Ninja in the reflection and orders the tribes to attack. The Ninja quickly fend them off, though as Pythor leaves the Temple, he commands Bytar and Chokun to drill holes in the walls to allow the rising lava to quicken. Jay announces that they must leave as the Temple is becoming unstable, but Lord Garmadon runs after the Serpentine in an attempt to retrieve his son. Seeing that Lloyd is causing the trouble, Pythor orders the Serpentine to get rid of the caged boy by dropping him to the landing below. Lord Garmadon continues to fight the Serpentine to get the cage, finally reaching it and pulling up his son before his cage could fully melt in the lava. Kai then rushes up the steps in order to obtain the Fangblade, flinging the Sword of Fire at the Fangblade to impales it in the wall. A furious Pythor attempts to pull it out, but Skales alerts him that they must leave at once, Pythor complying as lava shoots up at them. Everyone except for Kai meets up at the exit and Lloyd calls out to his missing teammate as Kai makes his way to the Fangblade. However, the ground beneath Lloyd breaks loose, causing him to fall down to the lava below. The group watches in horror as Lloyd stands on the sinking piece of land. Meanwhile, Kai finally pulls his sword out of the wall, but the Fangblade falls down below, landing just above the lava. Kai tries to grab it, but chooses to save Lloyd instead when the latter cries out for help. He grabs Lloyd and tries to escape, but they become surrounded by lava spewing into the air. Everyone else reaches the Destiny's Bounty, the entire team distressed as they see lava exploding out of the volcano. In the middle of their remorse, they suddenly see a fireball appear from the volcano, which floats toward the Destiny's Bounty to reveal Kai and Lloyd inside. Having unlocked his True Potential, Kai stands proudly, only to fall to the ground in exhaustion. Later in the bridge, Lloyd reunites with his father, asking how he got four arms. Lord Garmadon genuinely thanks Kai for saving his son, and Zane asks Kai unlocked his True Potential. Kai explains that he realized he was training to be the best ninja not so he could become the Green Ninja, but rather to protect him. Shocked, everyone looks to Lloyd and places the Golden Weapons in front of him, which causes the weapons to become suspended in the air, crackling with green lightning. Sensei Wu comes to the conclusion that Lloyd is indeed the destined Green Ninja, elaborating that the four Ninja are supposed to protect the Golden Weapons as well as Lloyd. Lord Garmadon's joy is shattered when he realizes the implications, and Sensei Wu sadly confirms it: as the Chosen One, Lloyd will have to battle his own father for the fate of Ninjago. Back at the Fire Temple, as the Serpentine slither down the slopes of the volcano, Pythor spots the Fangblade in a lava flow. He carefully grabs it using his Staff, offhandedly throwing it to Spitta and Lizaru. As the Venomari flail around with the burning-hot weapon, Pythor chuckles to himself - the Serpentine are now only one Fangblade away from reviving the Great Devourer! Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Falcon - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett Trivia *The episode title refers to the revelation of Lloyd being the Green Ninja. It also refers to Kai's development from deluded belief that he is the Green Ninja to realizing his true purpose as a mentor and protector of the true Green Ninja. *Jay uses wind attacks at one point during the battle in the Fire Temple. This may be a new ability gained when he unlocked his True Potential in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy". *The Golden Weapons emit green lightning when they identify Lloyd as the Green Ninja. The electricity may be a reference to the Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners ''game, where Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning. *This is the first episode in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu to have a major character say "this ends now" to a major villain. The other two episodes are [[The Rise of The Great Devourer|''The Rise of The Great Devourer]]'' and [[Rise of the Spinjitzu Master|''Rise of the Spinjitzu Master]]. Errors *Sensei Wu claims that Jay told him that the Falcon was programmed; in actuality, Zane did. *When Pythor tells the Constrictai to give the ninja "a parting gift," there are two Bytars and one Chokun. After they dig their first tunnel in the volcano, one of the Bytars has been replaced by another Chokun. *When Kai is rescuing Lloyd from the magma, he said "Ninja-GO!" in Cole's voice. Gallery 1Greenninjasuit.png 2Attackingsilhouette.png 3Kaigreenninjasuit.png 4Nyalight.png 6Greenninjatalk.png 7Senseireturned.png 8Garmadonarms.png 9Zaneshield.png 10Kaigarmadon.png 11Garmadonninja.png 12Thebridge.png 13Kainya.png 14Filingteeth.png 15Diningroom.png 16Changingchannels.png 17Stormbathing.png 18Garmadonlightning.png 19Garmadondiscussion.png 20Falconserpentine.png 22Kaigarmadonbattle.png 23Hallway.png 24Atthebridge.png 26Battle.png 27Victorious.png 28Traveling.png 29Insidethetemple.png 30Pythorfangblade.png 32Serpentineleaving.png 33Lloydcaged.png 34Serpentinefight.png 35Pythorswordoffire.png 36Groupmeetup.png 37Lloydfall.png 38Kaiswordoffire.png 39Kaifangblade.png 40Lloydlava.png 41Kailloyd.png 42Ninjaleaving.png 43Fireball.png 44Kaitruepotential.png 45Regroup.png 46Greenlightning.png 47Wulloydgarmadon.png 48Spottingthefangblade.png 49Pythorlaugh.png Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Serpentine Category:Ninja Category:Season 1 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Wind Category:Golden Weapons Category:Darkness Category:Destruction Category:Serpentine Generals Category:Snake Staffs Category:Anacondrai Category:Hypnobrai Category:Fangpyre Category:Constrictai Category:Venomari